El supuesto de la necesidad de Reproducción
by Esciam
Summary: Una conversación de sexo entre los cuatro amigos...


¡Hola, Gente!

Este Oneshot es el primero de una saga de fanfics que voy a subir por aquí y el LJ, para las personas que me han acompañado o he acompañado más en el LJ, conmemorando el día de San Valentín.

Según yo, serían drabbles, pero ya ven que no me puedo controlar, y salió esto. Espero les guste.

Con todo mi cariño para aglaiacallia, que quién sabe cómo la hace para poder leer todo tan rápido.

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y  
Bill Prady, y esto lo escribo sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo por amor a la serie.

OoOoO

**El supuesto de la necesidad de Reproducción**

—… Por lo que, aunque es fisiológica y biológicamente necesario para la perpetuación de la especie, tienen que reconocer que la mecánica es, cuanto menos, asquerosa. —terminó de disertar Sheldon. Luego cogió su tenedor y cuchillo para cortar parte de la torta de su hamburguesa.

Howard, Leonard y Rajesh estaban junto a Sheldon en el The Cheesecake Factory y, también, totalmente anonadados; demasiado pálidos, con los ojos y boca abiertos de algo muy parecido al horror.

Mientras Sheldon cogía una de sus papas fritas, los demás amigos se vieron entre sí como buscando alguna señal para saber qué hacer.

Leonard tomó la iniciativa, a la vez que trataba de sonreír amablemente a una anciana que estaba sentada cerca de ellos, viéndolos con casi la misma expresión de horror que los tres amigos tenían antes.

—Sheldon, estamos en un sitio público… ¿Recuerdas la lista de temas que no se deben tratar en sitios públicos?

El aludido volvió a verlo casi como en un respingo.

—Claro que recuerdo la lista. ¿Cómo no podría recordar la lista? Pero decidí dejar de hacer caso a la misma, en el momento en que fueron ustedes los que sacaron el tema de la copulación humana.

—¡Sheldon, cállate! —le exigió o suplicó Raj. Cuando Sheldon lo volvió a ver entre indignado y enojado, él no se echó para atrás—. ¿No estás contento ya con haber descrito de la forma más asquerosa posible algo tan hermoso y divino como es el orgasmo?

—¿Contento? No. Primero que todo, sólo les describí científicamente el proceso para dar un ejemplo de mi conclusión de que, con sólo el hecho de que se necesite la penetración de…

—¡Sheldon, cállate! —exclamaron los tres.

Sheldon bajó y subió la mirada varias veces, antes de por fin decir:

—O.K. —con resignación.

Leonard, Howard y Rajesh se relajaron, como las ancianas en la mesa continua a ellos; y luego de unos segundos en que estuvieron sólo comiendo, Wolowitz se acercó un poco a la mesa con una sonrisa muy emocionada y empezó a hablar alegremente, con un tono más grueso al común en él:

—… Como iba diciendo. Últimamente mis noches de pasión con Bernardette…

En ese momento Raj se empezó a reír en silencio. Ante una mirada de incomprensión de Howard sólo dijo:

—Noches de pasión —con todo el tono irónico del que podía hacer uso.

Leonard sonrió divertido y Howard, viendo a uno y a otro durante un instante, decidió ir a la ofensiva:

—Ajá, lo dicen el que no puede hablar con las mujeres a menos de que piense que ha bebido alcohol; y el que tuvo que esperar más de dos años para tener sexo con una mujer, porque cuando tuvo su oportunidad decidió compararla con su madre.

Sin embargo, los dos aludidos no dejaron de sonreír. Raj fue el primero en hablar:

—No. Lo dice el tipo que, sin necesidad de hablar con ellas, ha tenido sexo con algunas…

—Y el que, según Leslie Winkle, es una máquina sexual… ¿A ti cómo te dice Bernardette? ¡Ah, sí! ¡«Cara de traserito»!

Howard se quedó con la mirada baja y moviendo algo nerviosamente el pie, sin saber qué decir.

Después de pasar unos instantes comiendo, el moreno dijo de repente:

—Debería tener sexo con Leslie Winkle —Todos, hasta Sheldon que había estado comiendo en silencio; lo volvieron a ver con el ceño fruncido. Raj, con una papa frita en la mano, abrió sus ojos en aparente inocencia—. ¿Qué? Leonard tuvo sexo con ella, y luego Howard. Creo que es justo que yo también lo tenga.

—¿Por qué? Es un tipo de… «discriminación por no tener sexo con Leslie Winkle»? —preguntó Leonard, medio en broma pero incómodo.

Raj asentía ya antes de contestar:

—Sí… si así le quieres decir.

Sheldon, que había estado tratando de aguantar no hablar, mientras su rostro se empezaba a contorsionar en algunos de sus tics; dijo finalmente:

—Lo siento, pero me parece totalmente injusto que no se me permita decir lo que pienso del tema, pero sí deba oír a este decir que desea tener —casi pareció que iba a empezar a tener náuseas— coito con Leslie Winkle.

—No es tanto las ideas que tienes, sino las palabras con que eliges expresar esas ideas. —trató de explicarle Leonard.

—Oh, lo siento —era increíble como alguien que no podía entender el sarcasmo, lo usara tan bien—. Pero soy científico, y como científico, elijo usar los nombres científicos para describir el coito en vez de… Badabum-Badabam.

Raj y Howard se rieron tontamente un poco. Sheldon los miraba con una expresión de que intentaba entenderlos, o de que se indignaba que gente así fuera su amiga. Leonard pasó de ellos rápidamente, e iba a decir algo a Sheldon, cuando Rajesh tomó la palabra antes que él:

—¿Hoy estará libre Leslie Winkle? —nuevas miradas con caras ceñudas se posaron en él—. ¿Qué? Tengo varios meses de celibato. Ustedes dos tienen novias, y ya parecen haber olvidado lo que se siente la espera interminable de encontrar otra pareja para tener relaciones con fines netamente placenteros. Es desesperante y, tras de todo, después de las noches de Halo, mis manos necesitan por lo menos dos días de descanso.

Sheldon se había quedado un instante pensativo, hasta que respiró algo violentamente al comprender, y volvió a poner su atención a la comida mientras decía:

—¡Ah! Hablabas de que no te puedes satisfacer por medio de la masturbación. Si en verdad es tanta tu necesidad por la satisfacción sexual, puedes hacer uso de vibradores en tu cucu. —Volvió a ver a los tres y, con cierta maldad en los ojos, siguió—: Y por «vibrador en el cucu» hablo de estimuladores anales, lo cual es lo más propio para la satisfacción sexual masculina, ya que la estimulación de la próstata, en el cual está el centro del placer sexual en los hombres.

Y Sheldon volvió a centrarse en su comida, por lo que no vio las caras de horror de sus amigos… las dos ancianas cerca de ellos se fueron rápidamente… Después de unos segundos de insufrible e inenarrable incomodidad, Howard dijo:

—Entonces, Leslie Winkle.

Raj asintió mientras Sheldon giraba los ojos.

—No sé —siguió el tema Leonard—. Se supone que ahora mismo, está buscando pareja estable…

El moreno se encogió de hombros:

—Me parece bien. Creo que quiero repetir la experiencia.

—¿Repetir? —se sorprendió Howard—. ¿No que no habías tenido sexo con Leslie Winkle?

—No, pero todas mis conquistas han sido aventuras de una noche y, aunque puede ser que eso eleve el concepto que se tenga de mí como un «macho»; la verdad es que ahora mismo quiero repetir la experiencia con la misma mujer, en busca de una más satisfactoria vida sexual. Creo que si se lo digo así a Leslie, después de tomar sólo un trago del Grillo, los dos podrías disfrutar de una verdadera amistad con beneficios, a diferencia que con ustedes. —terminó de decir, sonriendo y moviéndose ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Y seremos hermanos de leche! —le exclamó Howard.

Mientras el ingeniero y el astrofísico se daban «hi5», Leonard bajaba su pizza por un acceso repentino de asco.

Sheldon tragó el bocado y se dispuso a volver a hablar:

—Lo siento, pero esto ya es demasiado. Leslie Winkle, ¿en serio? Prefiero con mucho a Penny.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo como si de repente hubiera hecho desaparecer algo. Y es que su forma de decirlo fue tan… de adulto joven hablando de mujeres y sexo con sus amigos, que por unos instantes ni pudieron pensar nada de lo que habían presenciado. Luego, su imaginación trató de dar algunas explicaciones.

—Me acaba de explotar un aneurisma cerebral y estos son los últimos desvaríos de mi cerebro preparándose para la inconciencia.

Penny pasó a la par de ellos, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de eso, mientras Leonard decía su hipótesis:

—Acabo de ver un vistazo a un universo paralelo, cuando los átomos de mi cerebro conectaron subatómicamente con el cerebro de mi contraparte…

—Es tan increíble que no puedo ni hacer uso de la ciencia ficción —dijo Raj.

Sheldon, que se les había quedado viendo sin comprender a qué venía sus reacciones, iba a empezar una de sus disertaciones con estas palabras:

—Es una decisión lógicamente razonada, basada en…

Pero en ese momento, Penny se había acercado a la mesa de ellos y empezado a decir con tono que presagiaban problemas:

—O.K. ¿Qué hicieron para que las hermanas Fromm se fueran sin darme la mejor propina que recibo?

—¿Unas clientes se van y nosotros tenemos que ser culpables de eso? La verdad que es un poco ofensivo, cariño.

—No me digas cariño —le respondió a Howard. Sus ojos se entrecerraron—. Lo único diferente esta vez a todas la anteriores en que vinieron, es que ustedes estaban junto a ellas y, lo siento cariño, —se volvió a Leonard y su expresión se suavizó—, pero no sería la primera vez.

—Sí, lo sé. —Leonard bajó la mirada y la hizo a un lado, avergonzado, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la comida—. En mi defensa, diré que me trajeron pizza con queso no deslactosado y no puedo hacer nada con el olor y… esta vez fue culpa de Sheldon.

Penny había estado viendo con ternura a su novio pero, cuando tuvo el nombre del culpable, se volvió a ver al susodicho. Sus ojos de nuevo se entrecerraron pero esta vez, también empezó a juguetear con su lengua dentro de la boca, señal inequívoca de que estaba haciendo lo posible por controlar su temperamento. Sheldon la había vuelto a ver con todo su altivez pero, al ver la señal, prefirió bajar la mirada y decir:

—Primero que todo, he de decir que si esas ancianas tienen tan buen oído como para oír la conversación de la mesa contigua, podría al menos, según como lo dictan las convenciones sociales, pretender que no es así. De esa forma…

—Sheldon… ¡Esas mujeres me daban 20 dólares sólo por parecer a ellas en su juventud! ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Pues, cuando llegué aquí, estábamos hablando de…

—Sheldon, ¿Qué tal si simplemente le das los 20 dólares y…?

—Muy socrático de tu parte Leonard. —Sheldon sacó su billetera y dirigió el billete hacia Penny.

Ésta lo miró dubitativa pero luego sonrió, cogió el billete, antes de irse le dio una caricia a Leonard en la cabeza y, mientras éste la miraba irse, sonriendo; Howard y Raj se volvieron a ver en seguida a Sheldon.

—Entonces, además del hecho de que Penny es una mujer ardiente que sabes que tiene una muy sexy dominatrix esperando por salir, ¿Por qué más preferirías tener relaciones sexuales con ella?

Leonard movió su cabeza haciendo una media luna hacia atrás, muy incómodo y como pidiendo ayuda al cielo; pero nadie le puso atención, Sheldon tomaba de su refresco mientras los otros dos esperaban su reacción:

—La posibilidad de ver a Penny en traje negro de cuero y con un látigo en la mano no está entre las razones por las que tendría relaciones cóitales con ella —Leonard hizo otro movimiento con el cuello, y respiró profundo—. Además, ya la vi desnuda, el punto de…

—Sheldon, ella es mi novia, qué tal si…

—¡No, no, no! —Howard, que estaba junto a Leonard, se acercó a él con su rostro de persona amenazante, –es decir, los ojos muy abiertos–, para decirle en un susurro rápido y desesperado—: Ni se te ocurra evitar que Sheldon Cooper hable de la posibilidad de que él tenga sexo en la vida.

—Sí —Raj se unió a los susurros al acercarse a ellos por encima de la mesa—. Esto es tan insólito que todo lo que diga irá en seguida al twitter… ¡Al mío, ya dije!

Leonard miraba a los dos con una expresión extrañamente suplicante, Sheldon los veía desde su altura y se decidió a decir:

—Ustedes están conscientes de que los puedo oír, ¿o no? —muy extrañado.

Los tres lo volvieron a ver desde su posición y luego se movieron a sus respectivos campos. Rajesh estuvo a punto de tirar su refresco, y a penas lo pudo frenar antes de que cayeran en lo poco que le quedaba de comida. Howard le hacía ademanes con la cabeza a Sheldon para que hablara y Leonard, con la mirada baja y resignada, jugueteaba con su servilleta. Bien que mal, él también quería oír algo tan inaudito como eso.

Sheldon pareció sentirse halagado de repente por tanta atención y empezó a hablar:

—Sí, tendría relaciones cóitales con Penny, sin embargo, sólo bajo el siguiente universo hipotético:

»Suponiendo que alguna arma biológica muy especializada matara a todos los homo sapiens, menos a mí, y que yo tuviera la posibilidad de dejar viva a otra o otras personas, pensando en la reproducción. El mejor de los escenarios es el siguiente: que la tecnología hubiera avanzado lo suficiente para poder escoger los óvulos más aptos genéticamente con mi ADN, escogería esos óvulos y los fertilizara con mis espermatozoides en una máquina que nutriera a una matriz hecha artificialmente, con el fin de que los niños se desarrollaran de la mejor forma posible y se pudiera repoblar el mundo.

—Si hay bancos de óvulos, también deberían haber bancos de esperma ¿Por qué no usas también de esos bancos de esperma, para evitar la endogamia? —le preguntó Leonard, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo por arriba de sus anteojos.

—Es Antropológicamente cuestionable que un macho alfa que sabe que un bebé no es su hijo, lo cuide como tal desde el nacimiento. Además, si tengo que hacerme a la idea de cambiar pañales, alimentar y cuidar de un infante; no me voy a resignar con material inferior, cuando ya tuve que hacerlo al tener que usar óvulos de mujeres que no estarían a mi nivel, más que en que su ADN no tenga caracteres recesivos dañinos similares a los míos… Aunque supongo que podría producir algunos pocos masculinos con esperma foráneo que utilizaría como sementales.

Leonard veía con rostro ceñudo a su compañero de cuarto, totalmente recostado a la silla. Howard asentía, como casi a su pesar. Raj preguntó, sin dejar de escribir en su celular:

—¿Cuándo aparecerá mucho licor, una cama y Penny en tu relato?

—No es un relato. Se trata de un escenario hipotético, pero con varias ramificaciones posibles. La primera de ellas, la que considero mejor, es la que acabo de comentar.

—O sea, prefieres estar totalmente solo en el mundo. —Leonard y su ceño fruncido.

—En ese ambiente post apocalíptico, sí; pero debo reconocer que un poco de ayuda con los bebés no estaría mal, aunque prefiero eso a tener que discutir por la forma de crianza de los mismos.

—Son sólo unos hijos hipotéticos y ya siento lástima por ellos. —terminó Leonard.

Sheldon hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ojos, como si buscara una forma de devolverle el insulto, pero fácilmente se resignó y siguió hablando:

—Como iba diciendo. Varios de esos escenarios hipotéticos requieren que yo quede con una pareja femenina para poder procrear, teniendo de supuesto que la tecnología, lastimosamente, no habría avanzando lo suficiente o habría quedado muy dañada, como para poder llevar a cabo el escenario que ya les comenté; de esa forma, uno de los mejores escenarios es que Penny, la Barnette, Koothrappali y yo sobrevivamos.

Mientras Rajesh sonreía muy complacido, decía:

—… y yo, sobreviviríamos —al ponerlo en el celular.

Howard y Leonard se sintieron muy insultados. Cuando el ingeniero hablaba, Leonard se erguía de nuevo. Los dos se relevaban rápidamente, sin poner atención a las palabras del otro.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué Raj que ni siquiera puede hablar con mujeres!?

—Yo soy tu mejor amigo y el novio de Penny.

—… ¿Quieres acabar con la competencia y quedarte con todas las mujeres para ti… ¡Toda la humanidad está muerta! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—… Eso no es consistente. La vez que te quisiste hacer amigo de Kripke, fue a Raj al que echaste del grupo.

Sheldon había seguido con la mirada a cada uno de los que hablaban, y luego movió las manos como pidiendo calma a las masas. Volvió a ver a Howard:

—Rajesh es hindú, su diferencial genético dará diversidad a nuestros hijos, que tendrían una base caucásica. Además, su mutismo selectivo es una debilidad psíquica —en ese momento, Raj dejó de escribir en el celular, mientras Sheldon volvía a ver a Leonard—. Aunque seas el novio de Penny y mi mejor amigo, tu intolerancia a la lactosa te hace, de nuevo, imperfecto para la procreación.

—¡No es justo! No sabes si Stephanie…

—Shhhh —exclamó Sheldon y lo vio de tal forma, que Leonard bajó la mirada y lo dejó seguir. Cuando habló de nuevo, miraba a Howard—: No, debería darte vergüenza a ti. Esto es un escenario postapocalíptico, el «quedarme con las mujeres» no es, y con mucho, mi prioridad. Necesitamos salvar la especie. —se volvió de nuevo a ver a Leonard—. Y sí es consistente, porque estamos hablando de situaciones muy diferentes, pero creo que hasta tú te puedes dar cuenta de que es muy obvio que lo son. —miró su reloj y, aún viéndolo, dijo—: sabiendo que, en promedio, llegaremos a nuestro departamento en 8 minutos, y que dentro de 26 empieza Fringe, voy a explicarles rápidamente mi proceso cognitivo. No me interrumpan por favor.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, esperando. Sheldon los veía a ellos en respuesta. Fue cuando los tres le hicieron ademanes de que hablara, Rajesh y Howard muy interesados, Leonard con ese gesto de «Terminemos con esto de una vez».

—Lo primero que doy por supuesto es que siendo esta mi situación hipotética, yo puedo escoger quienes además de mí sobreviven. Luego de eso, decido que esas serán escogidos dentro de mis conocidos más inmediatos, porque no tendría tiempo de tratar de entender o llevarme bien con desconocidos; con personas conocidas, al menos ya tengo parámetros y nociones de qué esperar de ellas y ellas qué pueden esperar de mí. Ya dije porqué escogí a Koothrappali como segundo semental. Ahora digo cómo escogí a las mujeres.

»De esa forma, y después de un fácil descarte, sólo quedarían cuatro mujeres como posibles candidatas a ser mi pareja: Penny, Beverly, la doctora Stephanie Barnnett y Leslie Winkle.

Los tres dieron un pequeño respingo al oír el nombre de la última, aunque lo hubiera dicho con el mismo tono desprecio que siempre.

—… que, por obvias razones, es la siguiente eliminada. Y, muy a mi pesar, si Beverly fuera 30 años más joven, la hubiera escogido a ella, pero dado que ya está viviendo la menopausia… La doctora Barnnett es doctora, lo cual es importante para la sobrevivencia y Penny sería la segunda. Como sería antiético que mi doctora fuera también mi pareja, ella sería la compañera de Rajesh. Y así es como terminaría teniendo coito, repetidamente, con Penny.

—¿¡Y ya!? —exclamó Rajesh.

—¡Sí, sólo has dicho por qué no pueden ser otras más que Penny, pero no por qué Penny! —dijo Howard.

—Además, Stephanie sería la doctora también de Raj, lo del antiético no vale entonces. —terció Leonard.

—¿¡Y ya!? —volvió a decir Raj, muy elocuentemente.

Sheldon miró a varios lados y hasta a la mesa en la que ya no quedaba comida, finalmente, como si se diera fuerza para responder:

—Penny tiene su cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena, lo cual es muy atractivo para los varones de la especie. Además, es mi amiga por más de dos años, es la mujer que más conoce mis costumbres; me dice cariño, dulce o palabras por el estilo, algunas veces me ayudado al punto de darme aposento una vez y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, es la única con una voz lo suficientemente dulce y arrulladora como para que la canción del gatito surta efecto en mí. Además, creo que sería buena madre para nuestros hijos, y también, ella descuartizaría con maestría los animales que atraparíamos con mis trampas.

Sheldon se puso en pie y, con un movimiento inusitadamente rápido, cogió el celular de Raj y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. El moreno trató de acercarse a él, exigiendo y rogando que le devolviera, ya que no había mandado nada al twitter pero Sheldon lo miró con ese rostro de que jamás sería flexible al respeto.

—Todo lo que he dicho queda dentro de conversaciones sobre sexo, las cuales, según las convenciones sobre la amistad, no deben ser repetidas jamás frente a la persona sobre la cual versó, y si me doy cuenta que lo hace, tendrás tres strike al instante, sin posibilidad de canjearlos por el curso... —menos tenso ya, siguió diciendo—: ya que le di la propina de 20 dólares Penny, ustedes pagarán mi parte. Lo espero en el auto y les recuerdo, que quedan menos de 5 minutos para llegar a tiempo de ver cómodamente Fringe.

Salió rápidamente, mientras Leonard y Howard lo seguían viendo sin haber salido aún del shock.

Rajesh sacó atolondradamente el dinero de su billetera, y salió detrás del Dr. Cooper, no antes de volver a ver a sus amigos y decir:

—Sé que es en vano, pero sino peleo por poder mandar ese twitter, no podré vivir conmigo mismo.

Howard y Leonard aún estaban en shock cuando Penny volvió a aprender junto a ellos, con la factura en la mano.

—Por la pizza... —iba a empezar a decir ella, cuando decidió bajar la factura—. Bueno, ustedes ya saben: 51 dólares, por favor.

Los dos la volvieron a ver con rostros aún sorprendidos. Ella entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Sheldon sólo tendría sexo contigo. —la expresión que tenía los científicos apareció en ella—. Pero no le digas que te dije, que me echaría del departamento.

OoOoO

Bueno, eso fue. Espero que le haya cogido bien el toque a los personajes, aunque siento que al final, se me fue lo IC con Sheldon, pero ñe, que ese comentario el quid del Oneshot.

¡Si lo leíste, nada te cuesta poner reviews!


End file.
